


Nedcan Horror Picture Show

by plisetskees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rocky Horror AU, typical offensive rocky horror humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt pops Jan's Rocky Horror cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nedcan Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Since I just popped my Rocky Horror cherry, I wanted to write about my favorite getting his popped too. A short little one-shot that I wrote right after I saw Rocky Horror live on Halloween. (Admittedly not my greatest work)

"Why are we doing this?" Jan asked as he puffed on a cigarette. He sat on the bed, side-eyeing the small golden shorts that he didn't really want to put on.

"You know Alfred. He and Ivan are theater nerds. And I've been Alfred's Rocky partner since we were 16. It was only a matter of time before I brought you along. Besides, it's Halloween." Matt yelled from the bathroom, where he was putting on his own costume and makeup. 

"I've never even seen Rocky Horror. I don't know what it's about. I don't know why you're making me expose myself like this." Jan ashed his cigarette and stood up.

"Because I'm not going into the theater dressed like this with my brother without people thinking we're fucking, which is awkward, and you aren't going back to the Netherlands without having seen Rocky Horror!" Matt exclaimed. Jan sighed and walked into the bathroom. His boyfriend was dressed in a black corset, with matching panties, garters, and stockings. A pair of monstrous black stilettos were perched on the sink. Matt was putting the finishing touches on his Geisha-esque makeup. 

"Please tell me I don't have to wear makeup like that." Jan said as he rested his chin on Matt's bare shoulder.

"Not unless you want to. But we'd have to find you an outfit like mine..." Matt pondered for a second, and Jan jerked his head back. 

"I'm fine with the shorts and boots." There was no way Jan wanted to squeeze into a corset and panties, no matter how good Matt made them look. The shorts were the lesser of the two evils.

"Then go get ready!" Matt said, and Jan nodded. He went into the bedroom and stripped, and pulled on the gold shorts and matching boots. After checking himself out in the mirror, he scowled.

"I can't believe we're going out in public like this..." Jan said, and tried to pull the shorts up to cover more of his ass (that, of course, just exposed more of him in the front.)

"Well, believe it. We're leaving now." Matt said, and Jan heard the sound of stilettos on hardwood. He looked up from the mirror to Matt, and gave him a once over. 

"You look amazing. What about me, am I a good Janet?" Matt asked with a wink.

"I don't know about being a good Janet, but those stockings are pretty sexy," Jan said, still eyeing up and down Matt's legs.

"Same goes for those shorts, Rocky," Matt gave Jan a grin.

"I didn't know I was going to be the title character..." Jan mumbled, which made Matt smile. 

"Come on. Let's go so we can get a good place in line." Matt grabbed Jan's hand and lead him out of the apartment towards the theater. 

It wasn't a long walk to the theater, only a few blocks or so, but Jan immediately wished that he had brought something to cover himself with. Not only did he feel exposed, it was freezing. Matt didn't seem to mind either one of those things. At least with his boyfriend's flamboyant dress, Jan wasn't the one getting stared at.

They reached the theater around 11:30. They found Alfred and Ivan, who were near the front of the line, and joined them. Jan felt a little better once he was surrounded by people in similar sorts of dress; Alfred had dressed almost identically to Matt, and if it wasn't for their hairstyles, it would have been difficult to tell the twins apart. Ivan was wearing a full face of makeup and a cape that covered his entire body, and Jan was jealous. 

"Oh, sweet! We have a Rocky and a Frank, and a Brad and a Janet!" Alfred exclaimed, and Jan didn't know what he meant, but Matt and Ivan laughed, so Jan nodded.

"Jan, you are virgin, right?" Ivan asked, and pulled a tube of lipstick out from under his cape.

"No? I have sex with Matt-" Jan started, but was cut off by Matt.

"Shush! Yes, Jan's a virgin." Matt said, and Ivan grinned, and painted a 'v' on Jan's forehead in lipstick. 

Jan sighed and reached to hold Matt's hand. "I have no idea what you've gotten me into." He said.

Almost immediately, the line started moving as people went inside. "You're about to find out." Matt smiled, and pulled Jan towards the ticket booth. Matt bought Jan's ticket (knowing Jan was uncomfortable with Rocky, he said it was the least he could do) and a bag of Shit to Throw. Jan didn't understand the whole concept of that, either, or why he needed things like rice, lighters, newspaper, toilet paper, and a filled squirt gun just to watch a movie, but he went along with it.

"I am so confused." Jan said as they went into the theater and found a seat near the front row. 

"You'll learn. Just enjoy the pre-show," Matt said. 

Not too long after sitting down, a man walked onto the stage. "Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone in between or still trying to figure themselves out, welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show Pre-Show. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, but let me just remind you that we have a strict no-nudity and no-sex law in this theater. Remember that and we'll be A-OK." The guy said, and the crowd booed, and the guy just nodded. "It sucks, I know. Blame the politicians."

Jan was about to turn and ask Matt if nudity and sex was something that happened a lot at this show, but the guy on stage started to talk again. "I think before we start the Pre-show tonight, we should initiate our virgins. Do we have any virgins in the audience tonight?" He asked, and Jan looked around confused. Matt gestured for him to stand up, so he did, albeit a little hesitantly. 

"Great, you virgin bastards. Let's do this right, and next time you show up you can be the ones making fun of virgins. Put your right hand on your heart, and your left hand on your favorite body part and repeat after me. I, virgin scum, pledge allegiance to the lips..." Jan panicked, and grabbed his abs. He repeated the pledge with the man, and sat back down once it was over. 

"It's not so bad, see?" Matt whispered to Jan, and Jan shook his head. It was actually a lot better than he thought it would be.

That was, until, the man on stage announced a Rocky Horror costume contest, and Jan's entire group went up, dragging Jan along with them. Jan protested all the way to the stage, and protested even more when the man decided they would be judged first. 

"You all are fabulous. Let me just critique you one at a time." He walked over to Matt, and looked him up and down. "Very sexy, Janet. You'd be the spitting image of her if you had a pair of tits," he said, and Jan didn't known if he should be jealous or not.

"Maybe I should say I'm Janet after surviving breast cancer," Matt joked, and Jan was a little shocked that Matt would even say something so offensive. It took him a second to realize that offending people was what Rocky Horror was apparently all about. 

The man laughed and moved on to Alfred. "Brad, are you and Janet going to fuck after this show?" The man asked, and the audience laughed. 

"Actually, Janet prefers fucking Rocky here nowadays," Alfred said, and pointed to Jan. Jan's eyes widened, and he looked at Alfred like he had been hurt.

"Mmm, but Rocky is a virgin!" The man said, and Jan wanted to protest before he remembered the V on his forehead. The man asked, "It's not very often we get virgins dressing up as a character as revealing as Rocky. What made you want to do this?"

Jan breathed out and spoke into the microphone. "My boyfriend, Janet over there, told me almost two months ago that I was going to be Rocky. That's all he talked about. I think the whole reason we started dating is because he looked at me and decided I was the perfect Rocky."

"Well you are a perfect Rocky. Janet sure is lucky he has you to touch-a touch-a touch-a touch him." The man winked, and moved onto Ivan.

"The rest of your group is fantastic, and I have very high hopes for you," The man said, and gave Ivan the microphone. Ivan didn't say a word, he just flung the cape off of him to reveal his body, clad in more lingerie than Matt and Alfred. Fishnets, 6 inch heels, pearls, gloves, a corset with garters, the whole shebang.

"You are the sweetest transvestite I have ever seen, Frank. If you don't win, I'm going to be a little offended." The man was in awe, but continued on through the rest of the entries. Matt, Alfred, Jan and Ivan ended up winning for their characters. There wasn't a prize, but Jan thought getting off the stage and starting the actual show was a prize itself.

The show was nothing like Jan had ever experienced. The audience was hyped and heckling through the whole thing (it took him a few minutes to get used to the fact that the people were encouraged to yell during the movie,) and the plot was as alien as it's antagonist. He used every bit of his bag of Shit to Throw after a scene where it was raining, and he forgot to put the newspaper on his head, and was soaked with squirtguns by the people surrounding him.

Once the show had ended around 3, Jan was exhausted. He made his way out of the theater with his group, and walked back to his apartment with Matt.

"So, did you have fun?" Matt asked on the way. He was clutching tightly to Jan in an attempt for the two of them to stay warm.

"I didn't think I was going to at first, but I actually had a lot of fun." Jan admitted. He wiped at the V that was starting to melt off his forehead. 

"Do you want to go back next month?" Matt grinned.

"Only if you wear those stockings again. You looked damn fine in them." Jan said as they reached the apartment. Matt had taken off his stilettos and the couple ran up the stairs, wanting to get into the warmth of their room.

Jan didn't bother to undress, he just pulled off his boots and got under the covers. Matt stripped down to his panties and crawled in next to Jan. 

"You did good tonight, for a virgin." Matt smiled and cuddled up next to Jan.

"I'm going to wake up covered in this makeup. You aren't even going to take it off?" Jan asked.

"Shhhhh. Are you going to be Rocky again next month?" Matt snuggled in closer to Jan, attempting to generate more heat.

"I guess. It wasn't that bad. The shorts did make me feel sexy once I got used to them." Jan admitted. 

"You were sexy," Matt said sleepily. Jan just hummed in response. 

"Thanks for coming tonight. You made it 10 times more fun. You didn't want to at first but you did it for me, so thanks." Jan could almost hear the smile in Matt's voice.

"I went to make you happy. I love you." Jan said, and kissed the top of Matt's head.

"I love you too," Matt said, and the two of them held each other tightly as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
